residentevilbeginningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesker's "Nightmare"
"Welcome to my nightmare. From this point forward you will begin to understand everything that made me the woman you know today," Aina says, chuckling.'' "Don't trust everything you see in this place."'' Wesker's "Nightmare" is subliminally-induced by Aina Kennedy in his four-year coma; a result of the Enigmatic Anomaly present in both Aina and Wesker's cells. It is ultimately a distorted walk through Aina's memories, intended to further Albert's understanding of Aina, the events past, and himself; as well as rehabilitate him and help him regain some of his sanity. In the "Nightmare," Albert and Aina have two versions of themselves; one of their past selves and one of their "concious" or present selves. Aina's past self appears like a doll; characterized by cracked plastic skin and glass eyes. Albert's alternate appears as himself with tattered black wings, scarred white flesh, black claw-like fingernails and black eyes (including the whites). The key apparitions in the Nightmare tend to not notice nor be affected by the present versions of Albert, although they are sensitive to Aina. Certain apparitions-manifestations of Albert and Aina's experiences and truamas-however, are able to interact with them. The Nightmare does not have a discernable timeline and jumps between different periods at random. Everything is distorted similar to a near-death psilocybin trip; buildings, streets and everything else twisting and warping constantly. The zombies and other minor T-Virus infected creatures can also interact with Albert and Aina due to their memories of hunting them. After guiding Albert through certain parts of the Nighmare, Aina "leaves;" removing her present conciousness from him mind and leaving his room. Albert remains trapped until Aina releases his mind from the state, waking him from the coma soon after. The Nightmare provides Albert's subconcious with time to recover; allowing him to return to full physical health before awakening. His mental health, however, is slightly damaged by some of the things seen and learned in the Nightmare. The main scenarios in the Nightmare are the Arklay incident, William Birkin's death, Aina's rape experiences, the happenings in Africa and Aina's life in college. Albert is able to experience Aina's emotions in the Nightmare when they are strong enough, and he can also hear her thoughts on occasion. Not all the things that happen in the Nightmare have actually happened, but are rather figments of what could have happened and what happens in Albert and Aina's minds. Certain parts of the Nightmare mimic nothing of the real world, appearing as fantasy-like places both realistic and non-realistic. These places are known to show memories and other thoughts like videos playing on a wall, and are often accompanied by ominiscent voices speaking both in and without notice of Albert. The things the voices speak about range from being completely useless and random to involving things that are doubtful that Aina or Albert would even know or hear. This is caused by the abilities of the Enigmatic Anomaly as well, as they are things instinctively known by the subjects but not known conciously. The Anomaly is also able to provide information known by neither Aina or Albert from other unknown posessors of the Anomaly.